8-8-2012
8-8-2012 thumb|[[Scarlett]] Who: *Scarlett *Interrogator *Baroness *Crash Dive *Cover Girl - in Mauler *Tele-Viper 911 Where: ''' Iraq '''When: '''8-8-2012 '''Summary: Interrogator and Crash Dive go to destroy the G.I. Joe base under orders from the Baroness. Will Scarlett and Cover Girl be able to stop them? 'Iraq - Middle East ' Part of the hot and dry region of the area, Iraq is also the modern day home to the Tigris and Euphrates river valleys. This area provides the country with fertile farmlands. The river valleys empty into the Persian Gulf. Scarlett is overseeing the final preparations for the installation of a G. I. Joe base along the Iraq-Cobra Unity border. The Prefabricated, Heavy steel building has been flown in, and is in the process of being put together. (It looks like a smaller version of the Cartoon Base). Interrogator flies in low, under the radar. His radar picks up the large building and he locks his missiles on it before radioing back to base. (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have confirmation they are building something big on radar, should I fly in for visual confirmation?" An alarm is raised across the base, and Scarlett frowns as her radio snaps to life. She glances around, and moves towards the Equalizer. She begins shouting orders as she does, and the base defenses, that have been installed, prepare for action as well. (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Do so, if it is not going to have you in danger of being shot down." (Cobra (IC)) Crash Dive says, "Dis is Crash Tive. I am flying your vay to profide assistance. ETA is vithin 5 minutes." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Thank you, Crash Dive. So far I am encountering no air resistance." Interrogator flies closer, watching the radar for any sign of enemy aircraft and making notes to himself on what he sees. He keeps his thumb on the missile launch button, ready to fire the heavy missile at the base once he gets in range. Equalizer #872) Scarlett frowns as she powers the Equalizer up, and gets another radio message. "A Mamba, you say? Only a Mamba?" She waits for confirmation, and than smiles, "Well... Guess we'll have to see about chasing them back in CU Airspace." She brings the Equalizer fully on-line, and than locks the radar, and the Surface to Air Missiles, on the Mamba. Equalizer #872 targets Mamba #726 with its weapons. Equalizer #872) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Interrogator gets within launch distance of the base, and takes a few pictures with his helmet camera. He targets the defense system and fires the heavy missile! Equalizer #872) Scarlett frowns as she gets reports of missile fire, and a second aircraft inbound. "Damn..." She immediately triggers a missile at the Mamba. )) Equalizer #872 strikes Mamba #726 with STA-Missile. (( (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have come under enemy fire and been hit!" (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Well, what are you waiting for? Return fire." (Cobra (IC)) Crash Dive says, "I am coming into range... I shall distract ze Joe vhile you attack ze base defenses." Sea Ray #749 targets Equalizer #872 with its weapons. Sea Ray #749) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) Sea Ray #749 strikes Equalizer #872 with Mini-Missile. (( Sea Ray #749) Crash Dive locks onto the Equalizer and sends forth his volley of missiles. "It is dime for ze Joes to realize zat ze Cobras rule ze airvays." he mutters. Interrogator corrects the helicopter's flight path as it is jarred by the missile's impact. He quickly checks his systems and realizes he still has missile control on the molts. He targets the Equalizer and fires his missiles at it. Mamba #726 targets Equalizer #872 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) Mamba #726 misses Equalizer #872 with Missile (Medium). (( Equalizer #872 is racked by incoming missiles. The driver just shakes her head and mutters "Time to even the odds." She fires another missile at the Mamba wondering when the backup is going to get there. )) Equalizer #872 misses Mamba #726 with STA-Missile. (( )) You evade Equalizer #872's STA-Missile attack. (( Sea Ray #749) Crash Dive banks around for another pass at the Equalizer, bringing his cannons on line and drawing a bead. "Zis vill teach you to encroach on Cobra interests." he mutters coldly, pressing the trigger. )) Sea Ray #749 strikes Equalizer #872 with Machine-Cannons (Medium). (( Interrogator quickly jerks the mamba to the right as another missile comes his way. He decides to leave the Equalizer to Crash Dive, and fires another missile at the base. When the missile hits the base, a Mauler rolls very very slowly out of the dust that the missile creates in it's impact. However, it doesn't even turn it's turret towards the battle with the Equalizer, or the Sea Ray. It's turret towards right towards the Mamba......and fires. Mauler #866 targets Mamba #726 with its weapons. Mauler #866) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Equalizer #872) Scarlett sighs ever so softly as her tank is again attacked, this time with cannons. However, the Mamba disengages, and she switches her weapons to the Sea Ray. She triggers a long burst of the Equalizer's Machine guns. Equalizer #872 targets Sea Ray #749 with its weapons. Equalizer #872) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) Equalizer #872 strikes Sea Ray #749 with Machine guns (Medium). (( )) Mauler #866 misses Mamba #726 with Artillery (Medium). (( )) You evade Mauler #866's Artillery (Medium) attack. (( Sea Ray #749) Crash Dive attempts to dodge the incoming stream of bullets but is unsuccessful, finding himself knocked off course by the stream of lead. Quickly correcting, he decides to return the favor, his missile racks arming and sending another volley of mini-missiles to rain down on the tank. )) Sea Ray #749 strikes Equalizer #872 with Mini-Missile. (( The Equalizer is again rocked by missiles, but thankfully, it is a tank, and designed is take some pounding. Scarlett curses under her breath, as the weapons feed go off-line quickly, and all she is left with, as she kicks the wiring, trying to get the others back, is an Anti-Vehicle Grenade system. She shrugs, and lets it fly, "Hopefully it explodes right..." )) Equalizer #872 strikes Sea Ray #749 with Grenade (Medium). (( Mamba #726 dodges the missile from the Mauler and makes another pass at the base firing another missile as it does so. Shaking her head, since her aim is quite rusty as of late, the driver just adjusts the turret a bit more, before stopping and taking careful aim at the mamba again. The driver takes her time with her shot.... Mauler #866 targets Mamba #726 with its weapons. Mauler #866) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) Mauler #866 strikes Mamba #726 with Incendiary Shell (Medium). (( Sea Ray #749) Crash Dive rocks as the grenade explodes, knocking him around as he struggles to regain control. A few sparks fly from the console, but the systems remain on-line as he switches to the craft's big boy missile. "Dis is getting wery diresome, Joe. It is dime to gife you reason to retreat." Target locked, he presses the trigger... )) Sea Ray #749 strikes Equalizer #872 with Uw-Missile (Low). (( Interrogator is thrown about in his seat as the shell hits the Mamba. He watches as most of the systems go yellow, and and a few go red. He begins to take what evasive maneuvers the Mamba is still capable of as he retreats toward the Cobra Unity border. (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have been heavily damaged, I am retreating now. I have hit the base three times with missiles." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "acknowledged. Luckily, Crash Dive has taken out the Equalizer, and you hit the base a few times. Crash Dive, if you can hit the base again, do so. Otherwise, prepare to fall back, and we will send in another wave, later." (Cobra (IC)) Crash Dive says, "Roger zat. My systems are still wery good... I shall press ze attack until forced to vithdraw." As the Mamba retreats, The mauler ceases it's fire upon it, and the tank's turret turns towards the Sea Ray. This could be a bad thing......but for who? Mauler #866 targets Sea Ray #749 with its weapons. Mauler #866) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) Mauler #866 strikes Sea Ray #749 with Artillery (Medium). (( Sea Ray #749) Crash Dive is rocked hard by by the artillery fire, his system indicators flashing warnings. "Damn... von more pass, zen I shall vithdraw." he mutters to himself, and locks his weapons on the Mauler. Sea Ray #749 targets Mauler #866 with its weapons. Sea Ray #749) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) Sea Ray #749 misses Mauler #866 with Machine-Cannons (High). (( Scarlett somersaults on the desert sand, and looks up, to see how the fight is going. She frowns, "One each down." She brings up her crossbow, and contemplates.... The Mauler doesn't have a lot of defensive moves, but somehow the driver seems to anticipate the machine cannon's fire. However, the turret stays with the Sea Ray. Even after the machine cannon fire, the main gun levels itself at the Sea ray......and rocks upon one tread as it's main gun fires. Mauler #866 targets Sea Ray #749 with its weapons. Mauler #866) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) Mauler #866 critically strikes Sea Ray #749 with Cannon! (( Sea Ray #749 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Scarlett watches the Mauler driver get in a lucky shot on the Sea Ray. She yells out to the Joes that are within shouting Distance, "If the pilot ejects, I want him!" Sea Ray #749) Crash Dive has apparently overstayed his welcome, and the Mauler's cannon blast rips right through his engines, tearing them to pieces as flames begin to pour out of them. "SCHEISSE!" he yells, struggling with controls that go limp in his hands. "Dummkopf!" he mutters mainly to himself, and has absolutely no choice to eject, as the craft is about to become a crater in the Middle Eastern sands. (Cobra (IC)) Crash Dive says, "I have taken a critical hit, I have been forced to eject near ze border. Transmitting coordinates..." An AWE-Striker quickly drives up to Scarlett, and while it barely slows down, she jumps into the passenger seat, "Get me to that pilot." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Launch a Rescue Chopper." The Mauler, even after that massive shot, begins to rumble towards the Sea Ray, and where the pilot ejected to. It's not fast, but it still heads that way. Crash Dive deploys his chute and attempts to maneuver as close to the border as possible as he descends, muttering a variety of obscenities as he does so. Scarlett and the AWE-Striker arrive on scene, and follow the drifting parachute. Scarlett brings up her Crossbow, and checks it, before slipping a Quarrel into the crossbow, and waiting for the pilot to land. Shana tells the driver, "If he hits the border, we can not follow...." She is hoping he doesn't land in the C.U., but it will be close. The mauler is following as best as it can, but it's top speed is only 60 MPH. The AWE Striker is a lot faster that it is. Crash Dive tries to get to the border but falls about a mile short. Landing in a heap, he disengages his chute and readies his side-arms as he hears a vehicle approaching. "Scheisse.." he mutters, and he begins to run as fast as he can towards the border, but he's trained for underwater action... he's /literally/ a fish out of water in the desert. Thankfully, he hears the 'thup thup thup' of a rescue chopper approaching his position. Scarlett smiles as she sees the pilot, "A Little Closer... A Little closer...." As she gets close enough, she stands up, and dives out of the Awe-Striker, aiming a kick to the middle of Crash Dive's back. the Mauler is still WAY behind the AWE Striker. It may not make it to the site before the chopper does. But it might get into range for a shot. In the Distance, a good ways off, Rattlers have taken off, and are on their way... They are loaded with a lot of bombs, and Air-To-Surface missiles. Their orders are to level the Joe Base. And where are the Joe defenses? Heading for the border! Crash Dive manages to see Scarlett coming in just the nick of time, spinning off to the side as she dives for him, and in the same motion, draws his diving knife, and attempts to plunge it into /Scarlett's/ back as she passes. Scarlett evades the knife, only because she is moving so fast. She turns her kick into a roll, and as she rolls to her feet, she turns and fires a Crossbow Bolt towards Crash Dive. )) Scarlett strikes Crash Dive with Power Crossbow (Low). (( Crash Dive takes a bolt right in the shoulder, causing him to stumble. "You vill regret zat, Joe." he says colding, raising his spear gun to fire the pointy bolt o' death at Scarlett, hoping to cause enough distraction to resume his bolt for the border, as the chopper gets ever closer. )) Crash Dive strikes Scarlett with Speargun(4). (( Scarlett is suddenly facing a spear... and it goes right through her leg, hitting something important. She slips to the ground, and can not continue to chase Crash Dive. Taking advantage of the distraction, Crash Dive resumes his run for the border, as the rescue chopper sets down to pick him up. As Crash Dive 'gets to da Choppuh!', the mauler opens fire upon the helicopter. Of course, the driver misses horribly.... Crash Dive hops onto the chopper as the Mauler fires, grabbing on as it quickly lifts off. The Mauler fires again at the chopper. It doesn't score a direct hit, but it glances off the tail rotor. Crash Dive mutters "Scheisse!" once again as he faces getting shot down twice in one day, the tail rotor of the chopper beginning to falter and the pilot struggling to maintain control. The Rattlers blow the base to smithereens. Thankfully, the pilot is able to compensate, and the chopper is able to get over the border and headed towards the base. Scarlett just lays on the ground, partially propped up against a rock, and is busy slipping a tourniquet onto her leg, to slow the bleeding. (Cobra (IC)) Tele-Viper 911 says, "Reports from Rattler Patrol Epsilon, Joe Base Destroyed." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have made it back to base. The Mamba is being repaired." (Cobra (IC)) Crash Dive says, "I have boarded ze rescue chopper... von Joe in pursuit disabled. I am returning to base." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Which Joe?" (Cobra (IC)) Crash Dive says, "From wisual identification, I vould say it vas Scarlett." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "And you disabled her? Very good!" (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Tele-Viper 911, do you have any listening devices that we can set up at the border, perhaps even motion-sensitive cameras?" (Cobra (IC)) Tele-Viper 911 says, "If we do not have any in stock, I am sure between the Tele-Vipers and the Techno-Vipers, we can whip something up, Ma'am." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Do so than, and have enough ready to keep an eye on the entire border, if possible. If not, we'll leave as few gaps as possible." (Cobra (IC)) Tele-Viper 911 says, "Yes Ma'am." Category:2012 Category:Logs category:Logs